<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Better or For Worse by orpheous87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578912">For Better or For Worse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87'>orpheous87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Established Relationship, Fandom for Australia Fanworks Auction, Fluff, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Wedding Planning, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson have been best friends <i>forever</i>, so when Pansy asks Draco to help plan her wedding, he's all too happy to help. Harry doesn't mind at first, but as it gets closer and closer to the wedding, and Draco is spending more and more time with Pansy, he finds it hard to be okay with it. Little does he know that Draco isn't <i>just</i> planning Pansy's wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom For Australia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Better or For Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts">Ladderofyears</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ladderofyears - I'm sure you probably thought I'd forgotten all about this! Rest assured I had not, and I've eventually finished it! I hope it lives up to your expectations and that you enjoy it ❤️</p><p>Big thank you to Etalice for betaing and helping me figure out the bits I was having trouble articulating! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco, I’m— oh, hi Pansy,” Harry said as he entered the living room. Pansy and Draco were sitting, side by side, on the sofa with several glossy magazines open in front of them. “<i>More</i> wedding plans?” </p><p>“Yes,” Pansy replied, full of enthusiasm. “Today we’re looking at decorations and trying to decide between flowers or trees.” </p><p>Harry blinked. “Right. So, any idea how long you’ll be?” </p><p>Draco looked up. “Hmm? Oh, probably not much longer,” he said. “I think we’ve almost got this nailed down, right Pans?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve always liked the flower idea, but seeing the pictures of these trees, I <i>really</i> like those,” Pansy said, nodding. “Maybe we could go and see some examples tomorrow? The shops in Diagon Alley always have displays.” </p><p>“Yes, I should think that will be alright,” Draco said absently. “You don’t mind, do you, Harry?” </p><p>Harry held back a sigh. “No. No, I don’t mind,” he said. “Listen, I’m going to go and see Ron and Hermione before dinner if that’s okay?” </p><p>“Fine, fine,” Draco replied distractedly. “Have fun.” </p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” Harry muttered, turning and heading into the kitchen so he could use the Floo. He knew he should try and be more understanding, that the pure-blood customs were important to Draco and Pansy, but this was the fourth night in a row that he’d come home from work to find a bridal shop in the living room. All he wanted to do was spend time with Draco, but it was getting harder and harder, and there were still four months to Pansy’s wedding. Taking one last look into the living room, he sighed as he realised that neither Draco nor Pansy had even looked up. He stepped into the fireplace.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into Ron and Hermione’s kitchen a few minutes later.<p>“Harry?” Hermione was looking at him with a concerned expression. “What are you doing here? You just left work.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know, sorry,” Harry replied with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair as he moved to lean against the counter. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Hermione asked, frowning. “You look… harassed.” </p><p>“Pansy’s there,” Harry said. “Again. With wedding catalogues all over the place.” </p><p>“Ah,” Hermione said, nodding as she began wiping down the counter with a cloth. “I see.” </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want her in my house,” Harry said. “But…” </p><p>“But?” Hermione asked, glancing at him over her shoulder. </p><p>“Sometimes I don’t want her in my house,” Harry admitted. “Just once, <i>once</i>, I’d like to come home from work and not have to shove a pile of wedding brochures out of the way before I can sit down.” </p><p>“Harry, the wedding is important to Pansy,” Hermione said, gently. “You know that.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Harry said, sighing again. “But she’s there <i>all</i> the time, Hermione. I barely get a moment alone with Draco, and I miss him.”</p><p>“He’s right there with you every night,” Hermione said. “Have you talked to him about it?” </p><p>Harry shook his head. “To talk to him, I’d have to have his attention.” </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath. “Ron is in the lounge,” she said. “Go through.” </p><p>Harry took Hermione’s words as a sign that she was done talking to him about this again. He crossed the kitchen and headed for the lounge, where he found Ron reading that day’s edition of The Prophet. </p><p>Ron looked up as Harry entered the lounge. “Alright mate,” he said. “Haven’t I just seen you at work?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said with a sigh, slumping down onto the sofa beside Ron. “Pansy’s at my place again and I just… I needed to get out.” </p><p>“Is it really that bad?” Ron asked sceptically, closing the newspaper and setting it down on the low coffee table in front of him. “I mean, it’s just a wedding.” </p><p>“Ron, you tried to escape <i>your</i> wedding plans whenever you got the chance!” Harry exclaimed, looking at Ron in disbelief.</p><p>“That’s different and you know it,” Ron said, giving Harry a pointed look. “My mum is a nightmare when it comes to weddings. And when it’s her and Hermione arguing over flowers, the best place to be is <i>anywhere</i> else. At least Malfoy and Pansy are on the same page.” </p><p>“I know, but there are magazines and <i>brochures</i> all over the place,” Harry said, with another sigh. “I can’t get a conversation out of Draco unless it’s about table pieces or fairies or, or… <i>chairs</i>!” </p><p>“Chairs?” Ron asked, blinking.</p><p>“Oh, apparently they can’t be gold or something,” Harry said, waving a hand. “I was trying not to listen. I just want to have a nice night with <i>my boyfriend</i> and talk about Quidditch or even potions!” </p><p>“Mate, I know this is frustrating but it’s only a few weeks until her wedding,” Ron said. “Once it’s over, you’ll have him all to yourself again. I mean, he’s not going to go on honeymoon with them, is he?” </p><p>“He’d better fucking not,” Harry muttered, shaking his head. “Although at this point, I wouldn’t be surprised.”  </p><p>Ron shook his head too. “Harry, trust me. Malfoy will not be going on honeymoon with Pansy and Theo Nott. For a start, I doubt she’d let him.” </p><p>“Thanks Ron,” Harry said, frowning. </p><p>“Well you know it’s true,” Ron said pointedly. “He wouldn’t want to go away with them when he’s got you here. Anyone who’s seen the two of you on a night out could tell you that.” </p><p>“Yeah, well… he’s not exactly doing anything to put my mind at ease right now,” Harry sighed, tipping his head back against the cushion. He was silent for a moment. “I’m going to have to go home aren’t I?” </p><p>“Afraid so,” Ron said, nodding. “Sitting here and moaning to me isn’t going to help much. You need to talk to him.” </p><p>Harry groaned and closed his eyes briefly, before turning to look at Ron. “You’ve spent too much time with Hermione,” he said darkly. </p><p><i> “I heard that!”</i> Hermione called from the kitchen. </p><p>Harry shook his head again, an amused look on his face. “It’s true,” he said. “I never said there was anything wrong with that,” he added, raising his voice so that Hermione could hear.</p><p>“And what I said is true too,” Ron said, grinning. “Go home. <i>Talk</i> to him! Tell him how you’re feeling.” </p><p>“How can I tell him how I’m feeling when how I’m feeling is that he’d rather plan his best friend’s wedding than talk to me about the possibility of <i>us</i> getting married?” Harry groaned, pushing his hands under his glasses to rub at his eyes vigorously. </p><p>Ron’s eyes widened and he fell silent. </p><p>Hermione poked her head through the door. “Does he know you want to get married?” </p><p>“I don’t know… I think so,” Harry said, removing his hands from his eyes and straightening his glasses again. “I’m sure I’ve mentioned it.” </p><p>“Harry, it’s a big step,” Hermione said, coming into the lounge. “I’m sure if you’d mentioned it to him, he would be taking it into consideration. You’ve never mentioned it to us before.” </p><p>“Well, no, because I wasn’t sure,” Harry said, frowning as he tried to sort his thoughts out. “I didn’t know if it was what he would want. It took us so long to actually get together, but I’ve thought about this for a while. When he first brought home a wedding brochure, I thought he was… well, it didn’t matter because then Pansy showed up and they’ve been planning ever since.” </p><p>“And this is exactly why you need to talk to him,” Hermione said, a hint of exasperation in her voice. “If you don’t have this conversation with him, you might be plodding along like this forever.” </p><p>Harry sighed and threw his head back against the sofa cushion again. “I know. But I can’t bring myself to do it. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he thinks it’s too quick?” </p><p>“You’ve been together for ten years,” Ron exclaimed. “You’ve lived together for eight! How in the name of Merlin’s saggy pants would he think this is too quick?” </p><p>“<i>I don’t know</i>,” Harry moaned, lifting a cushion up to cover his face.</p><p>Hermione reached over and grabbed the cushion from him. “Harry. Go home. You’re not accomplishing anything by staying here.” </p><p>Harry looked at her, attempting to make his expression as sorrowful as possible. </p><p>“Nope. Go home,” Hermione said, putting the cushion down and folding her arms. “We’re not feeding you tonight.” </p><p>“I didn’t want you to,” Harry replied, frowning. “I just wanted–” </p><p>“To get out, we know,” Ron said. “Hermione’s right, mate. You need to talk to Malfoy. Not us.” </p><p>Harry half-groaned, half-sighed and stood up. “Alright, alright,” he said. “But really, can’t you call him Draco just once?” </p><p>Ron shook his head. “He’ll forever be Malfoy to me. Just be glad I’m not calling him ‘The Amazing Bouncing Ferret’.” </p><p>Harry snorted. “I bet you do when I’m not here,” he said. </p><p>“You’ll never know,” Ron said, grinning. “Now get lost. Or it’ll be bedtime.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Harry sighed. “See you tomorrow.” </p><p>“Goodnight, Harry,” Hermione said, giving him a smile. “Everything will be back to normal before you know it.” </p><p>Harry snorted and waved over his shoulder as he headed back into the kitchen and to the Floo.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Draco looked up as the Floo roared into life and Harry stepped into the kitchen. “Oh, great, you’re back.”<p>Harry looked at him warily. “Why is that great?” </p><p>“I missed you,” Draco said simply, stepping forward to pull Harry into a hug. “And I want to take you out for dinner.” </p><p>“Really?” Harry asked, blinking. “What’s brought this on?” </p><p>“You’ve been very understanding when it comes to Pansy’s wedding plans,” Draco said, pulling back to look at Harry. “And I’m very grateful. This is important to her–and me, in a way–so this is something I want to do to make it up to you.” </p><p>“Alright, well… where do you have in mind?” Harry asked, feeling his cheeks grow hot as he thought of all the complaining he’d done at Ron and Hermione’s. </p><p>“I thought we could go to that Indian restaurant you like?” Draco said, “unless you want to go somewhere else?” </p><p>Harry shook his head. “No, no, that sounds fine, wonderful, in fact. Let me just get changed and we can go.” </p><p>Draco nodded. “Absolutely. Hurry up though, I’m starving.” </p><p>“Did you eat lunch?” Harry asked, slipping out of Draco’s arms and heading for the door to the stairs. </p><p>“No,” Draco admitted. “We were so busy, we forgot.”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “You’ll make yourself ill,” he said. “I won’t be two minutes.” </p><p>Draco busied himself getting his jacket from the cupboard. The restaurant was a Muggle restaurant and it wouldn’t do to turn up wearing a cloak. </p><p>Within five minutes, Harry was back and they were on their way to the restaurant. It was only a few streets away and they could easily walk it. Harry dug his hands into his pockets as they walked, trying to keep the chilly March air out. </p><p>Draco pressed close and slid his hand into Harry’s pocket too, linking their fingers together. </p><p>Harry turned and smiled. It was moments like this that he craved, and even though he really didn’t dislike Pansy anymore, or begrudge her Draco’s time, they had been far too infrequent lately. </p><p>“I know the wedding is taking up a lot of time, but it’ll all be worth it,” Draco said. “And then you’ll have me all to yourself again.” </p><p>“Good,” Harry said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Draco’s lips. “Because I miss doing things like this with you.” </p><p>“I know, I miss you too,” Draco said, nodding. “But I appreciate having your support for this.” </p><p>“I’ll always be behind you,” Harry said, even though he knew he wasn’t being entirely truthful. “No question.” </p><p>Draco smiled and nodded, then he looked up. “Oh, we’re here. After you,” he said, holding the door open for Harry. </p><p>Harry paused in the doorway. “I’ve been thinking, why don’t I come with you and Pansy when you go to Diagon tomorrow? I’ve got the afternoon off.” </p><p>“You mean you weren’t going to come with us anyway?” Draco asked, blinking. </p><p>“I hadn’t been planning on it, no,” Harry said. “But I think I should try and get more involved with the planning.” </p><p>“Honestly, you don’t have to,” Draco said quickly, shaking his head. “It’ll be really boring for you.” </p><p>“Why would it be boring?” Harry asked, frowning as he finally headed inside. “You don’t find it boring.” </p><p>“No, but you’ve said a few times that <i>you</i> find it boring,” Draco said, following Harry into the restaurant. “I didn’t want to subject you to something you don’t enjoy even a little bit.” </p><p>“I think it’ll be good for me to see what you’re doing,” Harry replied, glancing over his shoulder. “Honestly. I want to come. But can we maybe not talk about the wedding while we’re here?”</p><p>Draco laughed. “Whatever you want. I’m just glad we’re here.” </p><p>Harry slid his arm around Draco’s waist as they waited to be seated. He tried to push the guilt of complaining to Ron and Hermione away and resolved that tomorrow he would put a bit more effort into getting involved with the wedding plans.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The next afternoon, Harry found himself weighed down with shopping bags and following Draco and Pansy around various fancy wedding shops. Some were wizarding shops and some were Muggle, and his resolve was crumbling. His first thought had been right; this <i>was</i> boring. He didn’t understand all of the pure-blood wedding customs and Pansy’s insistence that things be <i>just so</i> baffled him. Draco’s agreement baffled him even more.<p>“No, that one won’t work,” Pansy said with a frown. “Look at the pattern. It would clash <i>horribly</i> with my dress, not to mention Theo’s tie.” </p><p>“Oh, yes, I see now you’ve said it,” Draco murmured, peering at the material closely. </p><p>Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he leant over to look at the material too. “It doesn’t look that bad,” he dared to say. </p><p>“Doesn’t look that bad?” Pansy exclaimed, turning to look at him with incredulity. “Have you <i>seen</i> my dress?” </p><p>“Yes. Several times,” Harry replied, taking a step backwards. “I still don’t see–” </p><p>“Potter, please,” Pansy said with a sniff. “I very much appreciate your help and the offer to carry all of the bags, but please don’t try and justify that opinion. The material will clash with my dress. Trust me.” </p><p>“I don’t remember offering to carry <i>all</i> the bags,” Harry muttered under his breath, doing his best to look apologetic. “Sorry, Pansy.” </p><p>Draco gave him a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry,” he murmured as he leant over. “She’s not angry, she’s just a bit stressed with all the plans.” </p><p>“You don’t say,” Harry said with a sigh. “How much longer do you think we’ll be?” </p><p>Draco glanced at his watch. “Another couple of hours, I expect. We’ve got a few more shops we want to visit for decorations.” </p><p>Harry blanched at the thought of another two hours traipsing around shops that all looked the same to him. He thought quickly. “Listen, I don’t think I’m going to be much help, am I? Why don’t I take all of these back to our place for when you and Pansy get back?” </p><p>“Are you sure?” Draco asked, looking at him with surprise. </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said, nodding. “Yeah, of course I am. I’m just getting in the way and dragging you back. You might get done quicker on your own.” </p><p>“Alright, if you’re sure,” Draco replied, wrapping one arm around Harry’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Thank you for coming with us. And well done for making it this far,” he added in a whisper. </p><p>Harry chuckled. “I told you I wanted to get involved. I just… can’t get <i>this</i> involved. I’ll see you at home later.” </p><p>“I know,” Draco said, smiling. “See you later.” </p><p>“Bye Pansy,” Harry said, raising his voice. “I’m going to take this lot back to the house.” </p><p>“Goodbye,” Pansy replied vaguely, examining another swatch of material. She waved a hand in his direction. </p><p>Harry gave Draco an amused look. “Have fun,” he said, turning and making his way out of the shop. </p><p>Draco made his way over to the material that Pansy was looking at now, leaning in to examine it too.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>A few moments after Harry had left, Pansy looked over at Draco. “Is everything okay between you two?”<p>“What do you mean?” Draco asked, turning to her with a frown. </p><p>“He just didn’t seem himself, that’s all. Maybe it’s time to tell him?” </p><p>Draco shook his head. “<i>No</i>, I want it to be a surprise. He’s fine, just tired of shopping, I think. He’s not really used to it.” </p><p>“Alright, if you say so,” Pansy said lightly, picking up another swatch of material. “What do you think about this?” </p><p>Draco gave a sigh of relief as Pansy didn’t push the issue. The truth was, he wasn’t sure if Harry <i>was</i> alright. He’d been a bit distant the last few weeks, especially when Pansy was there. Not to mention the amount of time he’d been going over to Weasley’s place. It was definitely more often than before, and Draco almost wished that he hadn’t decided to carry out his plan in secret. He only had to keep the pretence up for another few weeks, then hopefully, Harry would forgive him for being so absent. He shook his head slightly and leant over to have a better look at the material that Pansy was holding. </p><p>“That is almost a perfect fit,” he said. “The room decor will look fantastic with this accenting it.” </p><p>Pansy smiled and picked the material up to take it to the counter. “After this, we need to look at the gloves. My mother absolutely <i>cannot</i> wear the ones she wants to. They’ll clash horribly with everything.”</p><p>Draco laughed as he followed behind her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>When Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place, he dumped all of the carrier bags onto one of the sofas; Draco and Pansy could sort them out later. He shrugged his jacket off and then collapsed into the nearest armchair, tipping his head back against the cushion. Closing his eyes, he exhaled loudly, glad that he was alone in the house. He had been determined to get involved with the wedding shopping, but it had been so utterly boring that he was glad to be home. Opening his eyes again, he checked his watch and wondered if Ron was home.<p>He got up and took the tin from the mantlepiece, and threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fire. He waited for a few minutes and then Ron appeared. </p><p>“Alright, Harry. What’s up?” Ron asked, settling himself in front of the fire. </p><p>“Can you come through?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got an hour before Hermione gets home. Give me five minutes,” Ron replied, shuffling backwards again. </p><p>Harry got up and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. He could do with a cup of coffee, even though he didn’t normally drink the stuff. </p><p>“Harry?” </p><p>“In the kitchen,” Harry called. “Do you want a coffee?” </p><p>“No, I’m alright thanks,” Ron replied as he came into the kitchen. “Have you got enough bags in there?” </p><p>“Oh, don’t,” Harry sighed, turning to face him while he waited for the kettle to boil. “I’ve been shopping with Draco and Pansy.” </p><p>“Ah,” Ron said, nodding in understanding. “For wedding stuff, I assume?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry replied, spooning some coffee into his favourite mug. </p><p>“So where are they?” </p><p>“Still shopping,” Harry said, making a face. “I had to admit defeat. I really tried, too.” </p><p>“I’m sure you did,” Ron said, reaching out to clap a hand on his shoulder. “How bad was it?” </p><p>“Well, it started alright. We started off in a department store because Pansy was looking for lace gloves or something,” Harry said as the kettle began to boil. He lifted it up and poured some water into his mug, giving it a stir as he did so. </p><p>“Sounds delightful,” Ron said, making a face. </p><p>“They were for her mother I think,” Harry said. “I’m not completely sure, they were talking a lot of nonsense about pure-blood customs.”</p><p>“So how long were you shopping before you gave up?” </p><p>“I don’t know, it felt like forever,” Harry admitted, sipping at his coffee. “I feel awful for complaining.” </p><p>“How come?” Ron asked, heading back into the living room as Harry gestured to him to go through. </p><p>“When I got home last night he was waiting for me, the house was all tidy, and he wanted to take me for a meal,” Harry sighed.</p><p>“Oh, mate…” Ron said, giving him a sympathetic look.</p><p>“I know. It’s a good job that he didn’t hear me,” Harry continued. “He’d have been hurt.” </p><p>“So what happened when you went for this meal?” Ron asked. “Did you tell him how you’re feeling?” </p><p>“Don’t be daft. Of course I didn’t,” Harry replied with a snort. “I told him I didn’t want to talk about the wedding while we were eating.” </p><p>“Harry!” </p><p>“I know, I know. It was the perfect time, but I didn’t want to ruin what he’d planned,” Harry moaned. “It was just… it was such a nice night. When we got home we even–” </p><p>“Don’t continue that sentence if it’s what I think it’s going to be,” Ron said, holding a hand up. “That would be too much information.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Harry said, flushing but unable to help the grin that spread across his face. “It was just a <i>really</i> nice night.” </p><p>“Alright, alright, I get the point,” Ron said, shaking his head. “But Harry, you <i>really</i> need to tell him how you’re feeling about the whole thing. You can’t keep coming to me and Hermione behind his back. If you think he’d have been hurt by what you were saying last night, he’ll be even more hurt if he finds out how many times you’ve complained about it.” </p><p>Harry sighed again, taking another sip from his mug. “I know. I will talk to him, I just… I need to find the right time.” </p><p>“You had it last night,” Ron said. “What if you don’t get another chance like that before the wedding?”</p><p>“I…” Harry faltered, realising that Ron was right. </p><p>“Seriously, after everything we’ve been through–Malfoy included–this is such a small thing that you need to do,” Ron said. “And when you’ve done it, you’ll feel so much better.” </p><p>“When did you get so good at this?” Harry asked, staring at Ron, his eyes wide behind his glasses. </p><p>Ron shrugged. “I don’t know that I am,” he said. “I just say what seems right in my head. The only way you’re going to resolve this is by talking to Malfoy.” </p><p>Harry was silent for a few moments before shaking his head. “You’re right. You’re right.”</p><p>“You know I don’t mind listening to your rants. Merlin knows I’ve done it enough times over the years,” Ron said. “But I don’t think it’s the answer this time. Not if you’re serious about spending the rest of your life with him.” </p><p>“Alright. Alright,” Harry said slowly, his mind working overtime to think of a way of having the conversation with Draco without hurting his feelings. “I-I’ll talk to him tonight.”</p><p>Ron nodded. “See that you do. Because if you turn up at ours again tonight, I think Hermione might actually hurt you.” </p><p>“Is she that annoyed with me?” </p><p>“She’s not annoyed, Harry. She’s concerned that you’re sabotaging yourself,” Ron said. “She wants you to be happy, and she can see that Malfoy <i>makes</i> you happy so she doesn’t want you to ruin it. And neither do I.”</p><p>Harry felt a lump form in his throat. For all he was jealous that Pansy was getting to spend so much time with Draco, he knew it was silly. They’d been best friends their whole lives, and nothing more–despite how it had looked at school–and he had nothing to worry about. He’d long ago accepted that Pansy would be a very big part of his life if he was in a relationship with Draco. He just hadn’t bargained on <i>her</i> wedding plans taking precedence over their own. “I…” </p><p>“It’ll be alright, Harry,” Ron said in a soft voice. “You’re strong together. I never, ever, thought I’d say this to you, but you’re good together. I even like him a little bit–don’t ever tell him that though.” </p><p>Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “I won’t, don’t worry. Thanks for coming over, Ron. I think <i>I</i> need to do something special for him tonight.”</p><p>Ron smiled. “You know I don’t mind. Are you alright now?” </p><p>Harry nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. You can get going if you want. I’m going to cook a meal for the first time in ages and I think it’s probably best if you save yourself.” </p><p>Ron laughed and stood up. “Thanks, mate. I’ll see you at work on Monday, yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Harry replied, standing up too. “Unless this attempt at cooking goes terribly, terribly wrong.” </p><p>Ron laughed as he walked into the kitchen and stepped towards the fireplace. “See you later,” he said, throwing some Floo powder into the flames and stepping in, calling out his address. </p><p>Harry watched as Ron disappeared, then poured the remains of his cold coffee down the drain and washed the mug out. He set it on the draining board and opened the fridge, peering inside. “Ah!” he exclaimed, reaching in and taking out the chicken that was sitting there. They’d bought it for Sunday lunch, but he was sure that Draco wouldn’t mind if he used it tonight instead. They could get another one for Sunday.</p><p>Closing the fridge door, Harry straightened up and set the chicken on the kitchen counter. He gazed at it for a couple of minutes, wondering what he could make that wouldn’t just be a regular roast dinner. Curry was out, since they’d had Indian the night before and Draco wasn’t really a fan of spicy food. He could cope with a korma but had drawn the line at anything more adventurous. </p><p>“Pie. I can make a pie and serve it with potatoes,” he muttered, going back to the fridge to see what else was in there. After a few minutes of rummaging around, he had assembled the ingredients he needed to make a pie. Glancing at the clock, he accepted that he would probably have to use at least a little bit of magic in order to pull it off. Deciding that the most logical thing to do was to make the pastry using magic, he grabbed his wand and muttered the spell that Mrs Weasley had taught him a few years ago. Then, he began to prepare the chicken.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Draco returned home a couple of hours later, arms full of several more shopping bags which he hid immediately with a flick of his wand. Inhaling deeply, he made his way into the kitchen. “That smells–” his words faded as his eyes took in the sight before him.<p>Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of wine in his hand. His hair was as messy as ever, but it wasn’t it’s usual glossy black. Instead, there were patches of white where he’d somehow got flour into it. His glasses were slightly askew and the lenses were smudged with both flour and butter. The kitchen counter was covered in all manner of pots, pans and ingredients. “Hi,” Harry said, simply. </p><p>“Harry… what in Merlin’s name have you been doing?” Draco asked slowly as he crossed the kitchen to kiss Harry. </p><p>“I made dinner,” Harry said. “I’m a bit rusty, but I did it.” </p><p>“Where’s Kreacher?” Draco asked, glancing around. Whatever was cooking really did smell delicious but the kitchen looked like a Blasting Curse had hit it. </p><p>“I gave him the night off,” Harry said. “I mean, he didn’t want the night off, but I insisted.” </p><p>“Are… you alright?” Draco asked, looking at Harry closely. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Harry replied, waving a hand. “I might, <i>might</i> have had a bit much of this wine though.” </p><p>“I think you might have, yes,” Draco said, gently removing the glass from Harry’s hand. “What have you made? It smells delicious.” </p><p>“Chicken and bacon pie, with nuttered bew potatoes,” Harry said before pausing. “No. Buttered <i>new</i> potatoes.”</p><p>“I see,” Draco replied, an amused look on his face. “How about we have some coffee?” </p><p>“Mm, yes, coffee,” Harry said, nodding. “I’ll make it.”</p><p>“No, no, you sit there,” Draco said quickly. “I’ll make it, and I’ll make a start on clearing this place up.” </p><p>Harry obediently sat still, watching as Draco busied himself making coffee. </p><p>Draco flicked his wand at the kitchen in general, casting a cleaning spell that meant everything moved at once. The counter top was swept clean and the pots and pans sorted themselves either into the sink or back into their cupboard. He made his way around the kitchen and flicked his wand at the kettle, setting it away to boil while he put some coffee into two mugs. </p><p>Harry blinked as he watched Draco work. He felt bad about drinking the wine, but once he’d had one glass it had been easy to carry on and then, by the time he realised what he was doing, he was too far gone. He was thankful that he’d managed to get the pie in the oven without any mishaps. </p><p>“Here you go,” Draco said a moment later, bringing a mug over to Harry. “Drink up.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry mumbled, lifting his mug to his lips and taking a drink. He was quiet for a few moments as he drank his coffee. </p><p>Draco peeped into the oven, checking on the pie before coming to sit beside Harry. “How come you decided to make a pie?” </p><p>Harry shrugged. “I wanted to do something nice for you. Like you took me for a meal last night.” </p><p>“I didn’t do that to get something in return, Harry,” Draco said, his hand on Harry’s knee. </p><p>“I know,” Harry mumbled. “But I’ve been… you’ve been so busy that I wanted to treat you.” </p><p>“Daft arse,” Draco said fondly, squeezing Harry’s leg gently. “For what it’s worth, I appreciate it. But I really should be the one treating you. You’re being so good about this whole thing… I just hope you’ll be as understanding when I tell you what Pansy has asked me to do.” </p><p>Harry gazed at him, any resolve he had to confess to being jealous was crumbling away quickly. </p><p>“She’s asked me to oversee the ceremony on the day,” Draco said, watching for Harry’s reaction. “So I’m going to be even busier over the next few weeks and I might have to miss a few dinners.” </p><p>Harry gave a slow blink. “So, let me get this straight… you’ve been helping her plan everything for the last three months and now you’re going to be overseeing the ceremony and spending even <i>more</i> time with her?” </p><p>Draco paused for a moment before nodding. “Yes, that’s the top and bottom of it, yes.” </p><p>“Well, that’s just great,” Harry said, unable to help himself. “Really great.” </p><p>Draco blinked, deciding not to say anything. </p><p>“Do you <i>know</i> how much time you’re spending with her?” Harry asked, putting his mug down and turning to look at Draco properly. </p><p>“Well, yes, of course I do,” Draco replied with a frown. “But–” </p><p>“Draco, you’re <i>always</i> with her! I’m relegated to second best when she’s here!” Harry exclaimed. </p><p>“Don’t be stupid!” Draco retorted. “You’re my boyfriend, you’re never second best!” </p><p>“Oh, really? You could have fooled me!” Harry snorted. “I end up carrying bags whenever I go shopping with you and when I give my opinion, it’s shot down. It’s a waste of my time putting effort in for her.” </p><p>Draco stood up, giving Harry an icy stare. “You’ve had too much to drink, Harry. I’m not talking to you about this now. You might as well put that pie in the bin as well. I’ve lost my appetite,” he said coldly, turning on his heel and leaving the room. </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of a door slamming in the distance. He couldn’t tell if it was a bedroom door or the front door. “Fuck.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Draco, what are you doing here?” Pansy asked in surprise as she opened the door. “And why didn’t you use the Floo?”<p>“I left in a hurry,” Draco replied with a sigh. “I had a… disagreement with Harry.” </p><p>“What? What kind of disagreement?” Pansy asked, frowning as she stepped back to let Draco in. </p><p>“A stupid one, really,” Draco said. “When I got home, there was the most delicious smell. He’d been cooking. But he was also a bit drunk.” </p><p>“Oh no,” Pansy said, shutting the door and ushering Draco through into the lounge. “What happened?” </p><p>“I–stupidly–told him you want me to oversee the wedding and that I’ll need to spend even more time with you than I have been already,” Draco said quickly. </p><p>“Oh, Draco, why? Why would you tell him that when he was in that state?” Pansy sighed, going to the drinks cabinet in the corner of the room and pouring two small measures of gin. “What did he say?” </p><p>“Well, he wasn’t happy,” Draco replied, sitting down. “I should have known better than to tell him when he’d had almost a full bottle of wine.” </p><p>“Draco. What did he say?” Pansy pressed, pushing a glass into his hand. </p><p>Draco looked down at the glass and shook his head, putting it on the side table. “I’d better not. I don’t want to risk another disagreement when I go home. He basically said that he feels like I ignore him when you’re around.”</p><p>“I knew we were spending too much time together,” Pansy said, making a face. “I knew he wouldn’t like it.” </p><p>“But you’re my best friend, Pansy,” Draco replied. “Why wouldn’t I spend time with you? And why wouldn’t I help you plan your wedding? We’ve been talking about this moment practically our whole lives.”</p><p>“I know that,” Pansy said soothingly. “And I know it’s a pure-blood custom. Which probably means that Harry doesn’t know quite how important it is to us.” </p><p>“I’m sure I’ve told him,” Draco replied, picking at a loose thread on the cushion that was next to him. “And if he felt that strongly about it, why hasn’t he said something sooner?”</p><p>“Probably because he didn’t want <i>this</i> happening,” Pansy said sensibly. “Look, he’s probably only said it because of the alcohol. Why don’t you let him sleep it off and then try and talk to him about it?”</p><p>“I don’t think it would end well,” Draco admitted. “I think we’d just argue again. Pansy, how am I meant to marry him if I don’t have the time to plan it all?” </p><p>“You’ll have the time,” Pansy replied. “Look at what you’ve already done. You’re almost ready, you don’t need that much more time away from him.”</p><p>“It has to be perfect though, Pans!”</p><p>“Draco Malfoy. Stop being ridiculous,” Pansy demanded, putting her hands on her hips. “If <i>you</i> are planning something, why would it <i>ever</i> be less than perfect?”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Draco said, alarmed. “You make a good point.”</p><p>“I know I do,” Pansy said smugly, before turning serious again. “Have you eaten?”</p><p>Draco shook his head. “No. I left before sampling the delicious smelling pie,” he said, regret evident in his voice.</p><p>“You mean you cut your nose off to spite your face?” Pansy asked, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, yes I did,” Draco sighed. “Worse than that, I told him to put it in the bin.”</p><p>“Draco!”</p><p>“I was <i>upset</i>!” Draco exclaimed. “What was I supposed to say?”</p><p>Pansy shook her head. “You’re both ridiculous. Look, Theo is on his way back with a takeaway. You’re welcome to stay and have something to eat here, but I do think it would be better if you went home and talked to Harry.” </p><p>Draco made a face as though he was thinking very hard about something. “I’ll stay if that’s alright,” he said after a moment. “I don’t think either of us will be in the right frame of mind to talk things over tonight. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” </p><p>“Alright, if you say so,” Pansy said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The next morning, Harry woke up and immediately looked over his shoulder. Finding he was alone, he sighed and flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. <i>I hope he’s gone to work early,</i> he thought, before remembering it was Sunday. He’d tossed and turned all night, hoping that Draco would miraculously appear beside him at some point.<p>He’d sat up the night before hoping that Draco would come back so that he could apologise, but when it had got to midnight, he’d finally given up and gone to bed. The pie was still in the oven, and the potatoes in a pan on the hob. He’d left a note on the table expressly forbidding Kreacher to throw them out. He was determined that he and Draco would enjoy them later. </p><p>As he’d waited up, the conversation he and Draco had had the night before (he refused to call it an argument) had played in his head over and over again. He was annoyed with himself for telling Draco what he’d really thought in such an awful way. </p><p><i>This is why I shouldn’t drink wine,</i> he thought. <i>No good ever comes of it.</i></p><p>Groaning, Harry grabbed his glasses and shoved them on before pushing himself out of bed and padding along the landing to the bathroom. He needed a long, hot shower to wash away the feelings of shame and jealousy. Then, when Draco came back, he planned to apologise. He wouldn’t be able to change how he felt overnight, but he could certainly try and push those feelings aside for the sake of his relationship.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>In the spare room, Draco heard the bathroom door click shut and, having had a shower himself earlier, immediately crept along to the bedroom he shared with Harry. He wanted to get dressed without an awkward conversation.<p>He’d spent the night alone and hadn’t enjoyed it at all. It had been a long time since he’d slept alone and he’d immediately realised how much he missed Harry when he wasn’t there. They’d never talked about it, but he was sure they were on the path to marriage. Harry had dropped hints before, but they hadn’t progressed into anything more. Draco had always assumed that Harry knew he felt the same, but it was now clear that it wasn’t actually as obvious as he thought. He knew he needed to convince Harry that he was the only one that mattered to him.</p><p>Once he was dressed, Draco headed downstairs to get Kreacher to make breakfast. He wasn’t sure what Harry had planned for the day, but he was sure the fact that he was going to meet Pansy for more wedding plans would cause a bit of tension. He wanted nothing more than to tell Harry of what he was planning, but there was a larger part of him that wanted to keep his proposal secret. </p><p>Harry came down the stairs just as Kreacher was serving up breakfast. “Morning,” he said quietly as he entered the kitchen. </p><p>“Morning,” Draco replied, catching his lower lip in his teeth. </p><p>Harry hovered in the doorway for a moment before dropping into the chair opposite Draco. “I’m sorry about last night,” he said. “I don’t think you spend too much time with Pansy. Not really. I know the wedding is important to you both. I shouldn’t have drunk so much wine while I was making dinner. I had no intention of saying what I said.” </p><p>“There must have been a little bit of truth in there, or those words wouldn’t have been in your mind,” Draco replied. </p><p>“Alright, yes, there have been times when I’ve been jealous,” Harry admitted. “But then nights like Friday night, when we went out for the meal reminded me of how much I love you. I can’t help being jealous at times, I want you all to myself, all of the time.” </p><p>“You’ve got me all to yourself, trust me,” Draco said. “I’ve got no intention of letting you go. Ever. But we can’t live in each other’s pockets.”</p><p>“I know. I really do,” Harry replied. “And I don’t want us to be in each other’s pockets. I just want us to be together.” </p><p>“We are, and we will be,” Draco said. “I swear. But I made a promise to Pansy too, and I need to fulfil that promise without fear of upsetting you.” </p><p>“I can’t promise that I won’t be jealous, but I will do my best not to let it affect my actions any longer. I give you my word,” Harry said. “I know that your friends are important to you, and I love that about you.” </p><p>Draco gave a small smile. “It’s all I ask. I, er, I am supposed to be meeting Pansy today, is that okay?” </p><p>Harry ignored the flare of jealousy that rose up in his chest and nodded. “Absolutely. You go, help Pansy get the wedding of her dreams sorted. I’ll be here when you get home.” </p><p>Draco’s smile grew as he gazed at Harry. “Can I have a kiss now? You won’t believe how much I’ve missed your kisses.” </p><p>Harry chuckled wetly as he managed not to burst into tears of relief. He got up and made his way around the table, taking Draco’s face in both hands as he pressed their lips together.</p><p>Draco cupped one hand at the back of Harry’s neck, returning the kiss fiercely.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The next few weeks passed in a blur for Harry. His days were spent at work, where he took his mind off Draco and Pansy by putting all of his efforts into the raids he was sent on. There were a few criminals who definitely bore the brunt of Harry’s frustrations and he couldn’t pretend to be sorry.<p>Before he knew it, it was the day before Pansy’s wedding and Draco was getting ready to go and spend the night with Pansy at her parents’ house. </p><p>“What time do you want me there tomorrow?” Harry asked as he took their dinner plates to the sink.</p><p>“Get there for nine,” Draco replied. “The ceremony will start at ten, but if you don’t mind, we could do with an extra pair of hands to make sure everything is set up in time.” </p><p>“Alright, I can do that,” Harry nodded. “We’ll get everything set up in no time.” </p><p>Draco smiled. “I appreciate you being willing to help.” </p><p>“Of course I am. This is what you’ve been working so hard for over the last few months, why wouldn’t I want to help?” Harry replied. </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a look. </p><p>“Alright, don’t answer that,” Harry said, making a face. “Really, I do want to help.” </p><p>“I know,” Draco said, grinning. “Pansy will appreciate it too. Not that you’ll see her until the ceremony starts, of course.” </p><p>“Of course not,” Harry replied, nodding. “Is she nervous?” </p><p>“It’s Pansy. She’s never nervous,” Draco said. “Although, I suspect she might say something different in the morning.” </p><p>Harry chuckled. “I would expect nothing less. Are <i>you</i> nervous? You’ve got a big part.” </p><p>“I am a little bit, yes,” Draco admitted. “It’s a big day.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine. I have faith in you,” Harry said, moving to kiss Draco on the cheek. “And when everything is over, we’ll be able to dance your stresses away.” </p><p>“Dance? You?” Draco asked, the corner of his mouth twitching into a teasing smile. </p><p>“Hey, I managed it in school. I’m sure I’ll be able to manage now,” Harry protested, poking Draco in the side. </p><p>“I know you did,” Draco laughed. “I saw you. You looked terrified the whole time, but you managed it.” </p><p>“It <i>was</i> terrifying, that’s why,” Harry replied, making a face. “Fourteen and having to dance in front of the whole school, <i>plus visitors</i>.” </p><p>Draco laughed again. “Yeah, I would not have swapped places with you, that’s for sure. It was bad enough being taught the dance in the first place.” </p><p>Harry gave an exaggerated shudder. “At least this dancing will be on our own terms.” </p><p>“Exactly. Right, I’d better go,” Draco said. “Pansy will start panicking if I’m late and believe me, we do <i>not</i> want to make her angry tonight.” </p><p>“No. Definitely not,” Harry replied, shaking his head. “Go on then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>“Make sure you wear your best dress robes,” Draco said pointedly. “Don’t change your mind in the morning.” </p><p>“I won’t, I promise,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “Now go.” </p><p>Draco pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing. </p><p>Harry sighed as he looked around the empty room. For all he’d told Draco that he didn’t mind, now that he was alone, he was regretting it. Looking at his watch, he decided against calling Ron and Hermione, because he was sure that if he did that, he’d end up going to bed too late and risk sleeping in. He did <i>not</i> want to do that. </p><p>For the next couple of hours, Harry pottered around the house. He tidied the kitchen, much to Kreacher’s chagrin, and then moved to the living room. There wasn’t much that needed doing, truth be told, but it helped him to forget that he was alone for the night. Once he’d moved all that needed moving in the living room, he picked up the new issue of <i>Catch</i>, a Quidditch magazine that had recently become a favourite, and headed off to bed with a plan to read until he fell asleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The next morning, Harry was woken up by the sun’s rays pouring into the bedroom. Stretching his arms above his head, he yawned widely. He always slept worse when Draco wasn’t there, and he was just thankful that he’d actually <i>got</i> some sleep. Glancing at his watch, he pushed the duvet back and shoved his glasses on before padding along to the bathroom for a shower.<p>Within half an hour, he was fully showered and was back in the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist. He pulled his dress robes out of the wardrobe and examined them. He knew they were pristine as he’d checked them every day for the last week, but he was still paranoid that something might have happened to them while they were in the wardrobe. </p><p>Thankfully, they were still as he’d left them last time. He brushed some imaginary fluff off the shoulder as he hung them up on the outside of the wardrobe. He needed to get himself fully dry first, not to mention all the other preparations he wanted to take care of. He’d already had a shave. Although Draco didn’t mind if he had stubble, he was sure Pansy wouldn’t want him looking unkempt at her wedding. </p><p>He sat down at the dressing table that sat in their bedroom and made a face at his appearance in the mirror. His hair was all over the place, as usual, but he scrubbed his hands through it to try and get it to look more ‘artfully messy’ than ‘birds nest’. When he’d got it looking somewhat presentable, he muttered a quick charm that would keep it looking like that all day. Then he picked up Draco’s moisturiser. He didn’t normally use it himself but thought today would be a good day to make an exception. </p><p>Once he’d finished with the moisturiser, he picked up his best cologne and applied it sparingly. He knew from experience that the scent lingered, so he didn’t need to use much. He also knew that this particular scent drove Draco absolutely wild, so there was no question of him choosing a different one. He wanted to remind Draco of all the good times they’d had together before the wedding plans took over.</p><p>Finally, he got dressed, pulling on his underwear, followed by his smartest trousers and shirt. He topped them off with his bow tie and robes, grumbling as he did the bow tie up. He could never get it <i>just right</i> like Draco could, but he supposed it would have to do until he got to Pansy’s. </p><p>Standing up, he gave himself one last look in the full-length mirror. His bottle-green velvet robes certainly brought out the green in his eyes and he had to admit that he looked good. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should have eaten some breakfast, but then decided he’d rather get to Pansy’s and see Draco than eat. Nodding at his reflection, he left the room and headed downstairs. </p><p>Taking a breath once he reached the entrance hall, he twisted on the spot and Apparated. He would rather have taken the Floo, but he didn’t want to risk getting soot and dust all over his robes. </p><p>A few moments later, he found himself on the doorstep of the Parkinson’s house. Looking at the building, he realised that it was nowhere near as big as Malfoy Manor although it was still a very impressive-looking house. Taking another breath, he stepped forward and knocked on the door with the ornate brass door-knocker. </p><p>He didn’t have to wait long for the door to swing open, though there was no-one behind it when it <i>did</i> open. Frowning slightly, Harry stepped inside and was instantly confronted with people rushing around. Blinking, he looked around to see if he could spot Draco anywhere. </p><p>“Harry!” </p><p>Harry turned around and smiled as he saw Draco coming down the stairs towards him. “Hey,” he said softly, crossing the hall and greeting Draco with a kiss. </p><p>“Mmm, you smell amazing,” Draco replied as he returned the kiss. “And you look fantastic.” </p><p>“It’s my best cologne,” Harry replied with a smile. “The one you like.” </p><p>“Like? I <i>love</i> it,” Draco replied, burying his nose in the crook of Harry’s neck briefly. “Want me to put your tie right?” </p><p>“Yes please,” Harry said, grinning. “I tried.” </p><p>“It’s better than usual,” Draco admitted as he stepped back and began to fix the tie. </p><p>“Thanks. Right, what do you want me to do?” Harry asked, looking around. </p><p>“Can you supervise in the ballroom? Make sure all the chairs and everything are put out properly?” </p><p>“Consider it done,” Harry replied, kissing Draco on the cheek. “How long have we got?” </p><p>Draco looked at his watch. “Just under an hour. Everything is almost done, it’s just really finishing touches now.” </p><p>“Alright, I’ll meet you later then,” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s hand before heading for the ballroom. It occurred to him as he was halfway across the entrance hall that he had no idea where the ballroom was and he turned back to Draco. “Er…” </p><p>“Down that hall and on your left,” Draco said with an amused smile. </p><p>“Thanks,” Harry said sheepishly, turning around once more and walking away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>An hour later and everything was in place, ready for the ceremony to begin. All of the guests had arrived and had taken their seats, and Harry was waiting for Draco in the entrance hall.<p>“Sorry, Pansy needed some last-minute reassurance about her shoes,” Draco said, rolling his eyes as he jogged down the stairs gracefully. “Let’s go and take our seats. She’ll be making her entrance in a few minutes.” </p><p>Harry nodded, holding his arm out to Draco who took it, smiling. Together they walked into the ballroom and took their places in one of the front rows. </p><p>At the altar, Theo was standing with Blaise Zabini beside him. Blaise was muttering something to Theo, who looked both nervous and excited at the same time. Harry didn’t really know him that well, but on the occasions that they had met, they’d got on alright. He certainly seemed like he could handle Pansy, anyway. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be up there too?” Harry asked Draco quietly. </p><p>Draco shook his head. “No. Pansy has bridesmaids, they look much better up there than me. I would upset the balance.” </p><p>“I don’t know, you look pretty good to me,” Harry murmured, his mouth very close to Draco’s ear, smiling as Draco shivered slightly. </p><p>“I’ll be doing a reading as part of the ceremony, I thought I told you that,” Draco replied as the orchestra began to play. </p><p>“You probably did,” Harry admitted. “But I forgot pretty much everything the moment I saw you this morning.” </p><p>Draco smiled and shook his head slightly, squeezing Harry’s arm as they both turned to watch Pansy make her entrance. </p><p>“She looks amazing,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. “You did a great job.” </p><p>Pansy had appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a fitted dress with a long skirt that skimmed the floor, opening out into a fishtail. Harry didn’t know much about wedding dresses (or any dresses, come to think of it), but this one suited Pansy. The fitted bodice accentuated her figure and was embellished with an embroidered pattern of what looked like leaves and flowers, finished with tiny sparkling jewels. The skirt also had embroidered swirls at the hem, reaching up towards Pansy’s back. The dress was topped off with a lacy-looking cape that flowed behind her as she walked. Draco had told him that the cape had been passed down through generations of Pansy’s family and he was surprised to see that it didn’t <i>look</i> that old. </p><p>He could hear the murmurs from the assembled guests as they all watched Pansy make her way to the front of the room. Theo had leaned across and whispered something to Blaise without taking his eyes off his bride. Pansy had been growing her hair for the last few months in anticipation of the wedding, and instead of her old familiar bob, it was now almost halfway down her back. It had been curled so that it fell in gentle waves, rather than her usual poker-straight style and the front section was pinned up away from her face. On top of her head sat a delicate silver tiara. Harry had to admit that she looked nothing like the girl he’d known at school. </p><p>Finally, Pansy reached the altar and stood beside Theo. They grinned at each other, and their love for one another was clear to everyone in the room.</p><p>Harry tuned out slightly as the Ministry official who was performing the ceremony began to speak. There was a lot of pure-blood lore mentioned within the ceremony, and he didn’t understand it at all. He concentrated on watching Pansy and Theo, who couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, and he found himself feeling pangs of jealousy. He would love to have this with Draco. </p><p>Half an hour into the ceremony, Harry was shaken out of his trance-like state by Draco standing up. “Where are you going?” he hissed. </p><p>“It’s time for my reading,” Draco whispered back, leaning over so that they weren’t making a scene. “Pay attention this time, I think you’ll like it.” </p><p>Harry felt himself turn red, but nodded, hoping it wasn’t noticeable. He watched as Draco made his way to the altar, taking a rolled up piece of parchment from inside his robes as he walked. </p><p>Draco gave Pansy a smile as he took his place behind the altar, then he looked up at the congregation and cleared his throat. Finally, he caught Harry’s eye and gave another smile before beginning to speak. “Good morning everyone. It is a great honour for me to be at my best friend’s side as she marries the love of her life. As life-long best friends, we have often talked about our dream weddings and vowed time, and time again that we would do everything we could to ensure the other had the perfect day. Pansy, I hope I have succeeded.” </p><p>Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at the sentiment. </p><p>“Now, I am afraid I’m here under false pretences. I’m not here to give a reading. Pansy and I both agreed that our weddings would only be perfect if we could share the day and be both be married at the same time. A joint wedding, if you will.” </p><p>Harry felt as though his heart had leapt into his mouth. He kept his gaze trained on Draco, even though he could sense people looking his way. </p><p>“For months, the preparations for today have taken over my spare time and my wonderful, <i>wonderful</i> other half has been understanding,” Draco continued. “It has been so hard keeping this part a secret, and I hope he forgives me for springing it on him like this.” </p><p>Harry swallowed. His neck felt impossibly hot. </p><p>“Harry. I know these last few months haven’t been easy for you. I know I’ve been absent far too many evenings, but I hope this will make up for it. Please, will you come and join me.” </p><p>Harry stood up–how, he didn’t know because his legs felt like jelly–and slowly made his way to the altar. “Draco, what are you doing?” he asked in a whisper, his voice cracking dangerously. </p><p>“Harry, I know this is backwards, and I should have asked you properly months ago. But I wanted to give you the best wedding I could, and I know it’s selfish of me, but this was the only way I could think of doing it,” Draco said, moving to take Harry’s hands. They gazed at each other for a moment before Draco sank down onto one knee. </p><p>Harry heard the collective gasp of the guests as he realised what Draco was about to do. He could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. </p><p>“Harry James Potter, I love you <i>so</i> much. Will you please do me the honour of becoming my husband?” Draco asked, his own voice trembling slightly as he gazed up at Harry. </p><p>“Yes! Yes, of course I will, you beautiful, mad, <i>evil</i> genius,” Harry said, his voice cracking properly as he pulled Draco to his feet and into a hug. “I can’t believe you did this,” he added in a whisper. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I wanted to surprise you,” Draco whispered back as he held Harry tightly. “Is this okay?” </p><p>“It’s more than okay, Draco! This is all I’ve wanted for months,” Harry chuckled wetly. “Let’s get married!” </p><p>Draco laughed too, wiping Harry’s tears away before turning to Pansy. “Thank you,” he mouthed.</p><p>Pansy smiled back, shaking her head slightly. “When you two have quite finished, I think we have a wedding to get back to.”</p><p>Draco laughed again and took Harry’s hand. “Let’s get married.” </p><p>Both couples turned to the official, giving her their full attention as she began to speak once more.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Twenty minutes later, the room erupted in cheers as the official uttered the words “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”<p>Pansy smiled into her kiss with Theo, wrapping her arms around his waist. </p><p>Draco cupped one hand at the back of Harry’s neck, kissing him deeply. </p><p>Harry kissed back, feeling as though his heart might jump out of his chest with how happy he was. </p><p>Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s as they parted. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too,” Harry replied. “I still can’t believe you did all of this in secret.” </p><p>“It killed me, keeping it secret from you, it really did,” Draco said with a chuckle. “I almost told you that day we argued.” </p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t because this surprise was just amazing,” Harry said, pressing his lips to Draco’s again. </p><p>Pansy and Theo turned to them after a few moments. Theo offered his hand to Harry while Pansy hugged Draco. </p><p>“Thank you for this Pans,” Draco whispered, kissing her on the cheek. </p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Pansy replied. “There was no question of me saying no.”</p><p>“Still, I appreciate it,” Draco said, smiling as he let go of her and turned to Theo. “Well, you finally did it. You made an honest woman of her.” </p><p>“I know,” Theo said. “It’s about time, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Indeed it is, my friend,” Draco chuckled, shaking Theo’s hand vigorously. </p><p>Pansy had turned to Harry and gave him a smile that was almost shy. “Congratulations.” </p><p>“Pansy… thank you so much for letting us share your day,” Harry said, taking her hands and leaning in to kiss her cheek. “I know how much this means to you.” </p><p>“It’s your day too,” Pansy replied, smiling. “It was always the plan that Draco and I would get married in a shared ceremony. And I’m sorry he didn’t tell you, but he really wanted to surprise you and I thought it was romantic.” </p><p>Harry chuckled. “He almost gave me a heart attack. But I suppose I can forgive him. I know why he was so insistent on me not changing my mind about wearing my dress robes now, though.” </p><p>Pansy laughed and nodded. “Yes, I’m very glad that you didn’t change your mind. I would not have wanted to deal with <i>that</i> tantrum this morning.” </p><p>Harry grinned. “Well. What’s the plan now? Lunch?” </p><p>“Yes, lunch,” Pansy nodded. “The dining room will be ready in about ten minutes. Just enough time for us to go and get a few photos outside while the weather is fine.” </p><p>“Sounds good,” Harry said, looking around for Draco so that they could go outside together.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Champagne?”<p>“Oh, lovely, thank you.” </p><p>“Have you <i>seen</i> that view?” </p><p>“I know. You picked the honeymoon well,” Harry said, accepting the glass that Draco handed him.</p><p>Draco slid onto the recliner chair beside Harry, leaning over and kissing his husband’s cheek. “Thank you. I wanted to bring you somewhere beautiful so that all we had to do was relax.” </p><p>“Well, you’ve certainly done that,” Harry smiled, leaning his head against Draco’s shoulder. Their recliner was on the balcony of their hotel room in Hawaii, facing out onto the ocean. The sun was beginning to set and although the air was still warm, the sky was a spectacular array of pinks, purples and oranges. “This is amazing.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” Draco said. “And, you know, that bed in there is big enough for us to have plenty of fun later.” </p><p>“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Harry replied, smiling as he turned his head to kiss Draco deeply once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>